1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to compositions containing at least one silicone resin and at least one volatile non-cyclic silicone oil.
2. Discussion of the Background
Many compositions, including pigmented cosmetic compositions (such as, for example, foundations, mascaras, lip compositions, eyeliners, etc.) and non-pigmented cosmetic compositions (such as, for example, moisturizers, sunscreens, etc.), attempt to provide longer wear and transfer resistance. Compositions which form a film after application may exhibit such properties. Generally, film forming compositions contain volatile solvents which evaporate on contact with the skin or other keratinous material, and leave behind a layer comprising waxes and/or resins, and any pigments, fillers and active agents that may be in the composition.
Different types of polymers have been used in an attempt to achieve such film formation. One such type of polymer is silicone resin.
Certain polymethylsilsesquioxanes have previously been used in hair care compositions. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,246,694 which discloses a shampoo composition comprising a surfactant, an aqueous emulsion of highly viscous silicone in volatile silicone and a cationic polymer which is a derivative of guar gum.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,439,673 discloses the use of silicone resins in a hair care composition. The resins disclosed therein include Resin MK and Resin MQ. Further, EP 0 560 879 B1 discloses the use of similar resins (MQ, MT, MTQ, and MDTQ resins) in hair conditioning compositions.
The use of certain silicone polymers or derivatives thereof in cosmetic compositions has also been disclosed. See e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,965,112; 5,800,816; 5,911,974; and 5,959,009. However, these compositions may be uncomfortable to wear as the composition that remains on the skin or other keratinous material may be a brittle or non-flexible film. These compositions may also tend to flake off the skin or other keratinous material due to poor adhesion to the material. Furthermore, prior to application, these compositions may be tacky, which may result in poor application and spreadability characteristics.
There is, therefore, a need for improved compositions such as long wearing cosmetic compositions which limit transfer to other materials such as, for example, skin or fabric, i.e., transfer resistant compositions, which also possess good cosmetic properties such as, for example, wearing comfort and waterproof properties, and which are not tacky or “draggy” during and after application.